


Lines

by fizzworks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choices, Ethics, Gen, Poetry, thinky thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzworks/pseuds/fizzworks
Summary: It is more difficult than I had thought





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my poems. Also as it's National Poetry Month in the USA.

I draw a line in the sand  
Good is on this side, evil on the other  
This is my line, you will have to draw your own

I draw a line in the sand  
I am on this side, you are on the other  
It is easier to hate you now

I draw a line in the sand   
These people belong here, those are outsiders  
We will keep it that way

* 

I draw a line in my thoughts  
These thoughts are normal, those are disquieting  
I will not think them

I draw a line in my work  
This, I will undertake, that, I cannot stomach   
I may have to change jobs

I draw a line in my life   
That was my old life, this is my new life   
It will all be different now   

*

You draw a line in the sand   
You are on that side, I am on this  
I am shocked by your bigotry  

I draw a line in the sand   
Men come with guns, they make me cross the line   
I am not free to draw lines

My line in the sand is moving  
Has the world changed, or have I?  
It is more difficult than I had thought

*

I draw a line in the sand   
But the line is crooked 

I draw a line in the sand   
But I am unsure where it should go

I draw a line in the sand   
The sea erases it

I draw a line in the sand   
The wind blows it away 

I will not draw lines in the sand   
I will not draw lines in the sand   
I will not draw lines in the sand  

 

***


End file.
